1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for protecting articles during transport, and more specifically to a device for protecting an electronic device such as a portable personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological advances have increased the capabilities of portable electronic devices and simultaneously reduced the cost of manufacturing these devices. Consequently, the number of these devices being purchased and carried by consumers has dramatically increased. As portable electronic devices become increasingly favored by consumers, manufacturers continually seek ways of making them even more portable and more durable.
Laptop computers contain delicate electronic and mechanical components that are sensitive to impact. A sharp blow to the edge of a laptop computer can cause internal damage to the hard disk drive and render the unit useless or in need of expensive repair. Furthermore, the computer casing itself can be cracked or transfer the load of an impact to internal components that can become damaged.
Many carrying cases have been designed to carry, protect and store a laptop computer. The problem with existing carrying cases is that they are designed to accommodate the laptop computer and little else. Existing carrying cases are generally full fabric enclosures with some pockets or compartments for carrying small computer-related items such as compact disks, power adapters, floppy disks or ear-phones. Existing carrying cases are generally designed to be carried as an independent piece of luggage, they usually have their own shoulder straps or handles to facilitate carrying, and they are not designed to carry other personal items. Consequently, a person traveling with both a laptop computer and personal items must either carry two separate pieces of luggage, one specifically designed for the laptop computer and another for the personal items, or the person must carry the laptop computer unprotected within a conventional piece of luggage. In the latter instance, the laptop computer is more likely to be damaged by impact. Also, many airlines allow passengers to carry only one piece of luggage on a flight. Thus, the airline passenger may be forced to decide between checking their personal items or checking their laptop computer, and the passenger may not wish to risk losing either their personal items or their laptop. The only alternative is to carry very large pieces of luggage that can accommodate their personal items and their laptop computer stored inside a conventional protective carrying case, and this large piece of luggage may exceed the airline""s size restriction for carry-on articles. xe2x80x9cConventional luggage,xe2x80x9d as that term is used herein, includes backpacks, garment bags, carrying bags, duffel bags, brief cases, purses, suitcases, trunks and the like.
Another problem with existing laptop computer carrying cases is that they are targets for thieves. Dedicated laptop computer carrying cases essentially advertise to criminals that the case contains valuable property. Travelers using existing laptop computer carrying cases are increasingly victimized by computer thieves in airports, trains, public restrooms and other places commonly used by travelers.
Most protective carrying cases specifically made for portable electronic devices are made of rigid exterior components forming a hard outer shell, or from fabric adapted to form an impact-absorbing enclosure, with padding disposed on the inside or outside of the fabric enclosure. These carrying cases form a full enclosure for storing and transporting an electronic device.
What is needed is a device and a method for safely carrying both a laptop computer and personal items in a single piece of conventional luggage. What is needed is a lightweight device designed to secure and protect a laptop computer so that the laptop computer can be inconspicuously carried along with personal articles within a single piece of conventional luggage. It would be desirable if the device was adjustable to fit a variety of electronic articles within a given size range. It would also be desirable if the device could be easily fitted onto the article to be protected, easily removable, lightweight, and collapsible for efficient storage when not secured to the article.